


A Real Liar

by orphan_account



Series: Akira and Crew do Magic Shit (formerly KCTTRW) [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: "Akira I lost the golden gear again", "Kokichi what the fuck this is the fifth time this week", (kind of), Akira Tequi more like Akira Tequila, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Magic Shit, More tags will be added later, Not Beta Read, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Ouma not Oma, Sad Oma Kokichi, You'll understand when it's done, but we love him, im new please no hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: SPOILERS! Obviously.Akira Tequi is playing NDRV3, when suddenly, his game crashes right before Gonta's execution, and is ruined forever. When Kokichi Ouma, his favorite character, suddenly pops into his life right afterward, he is ecstatic. However, this order of events can't be a coincidence... can it? Can he balance drama, romance, and mysteries abound?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Everyone, Oma Kokichi & Original Character(s), Oma Kokichi/Original Male Character(s), Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Akira and Crew do Magic Shit (formerly KCTTRW) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926445
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate on me too harshly, this is my first fanfic.

Akira Tequi was just playing some New Danganronpa V3 for the third time. He loved all of the characters, especially Kokichi Ouma.  _ I wish that I could meet a real life Kokichi Ouma… _ Akira thought wishfully.  _ It’s too bad he’s just a fictional character… _ then Akira scowled.  _ Ugh. Chapter 6 always reminds me of that… _

It was just after the fourth trial, before Gonta’s execution, when Akira’s game crashed. “What the… that’s weird.” Akira tried reloading the save file, but to no avail. It always crashed after the fourth trial. Akira sighs.  _ At least I don’t have to witness Gonta’s execution… _

**——Meanwhile...——**

Kokichi bit his thumb in frustration. Sure, everything was going according to plan, but Gonta… Kokichi shook his head.  _ I can’t think about that right now.  _ Then, suddenly, just as he was about to make an extravagant speech after Gonta’s (HORRIFIC, Kokichi reminded himself) execution, everything went dark.

**——Meanwhile...——**

Akira had given up. His game was forever broken, and he would have to buy a new copy. Grumbling in frustration, Akira went to bed.

Akira shot up in surprise. He heard someone groaning loudly in his living room, and quietly listened. “Ugh. What now, I got kidnapped again?” Then the stranger mumbled something inaudible. Akira made a concerned expression.  _ That’s… worrying. But that voice seems familiar… _

“Welp, looks like I gotta find my way around this house!” the stranger cheered joyfully. Akira stifled a laugh.  _ Wow. With that attitude, he almost sounds like Kokichi.  _ Then Akira heard the stranger coming up the stairs to his bedroom.  _ Oh hell no. _ Akira looked around the corner, adopted a fighting position… and was met with someone who looked eerily similar to Kokichi. No, scratch that– he looked EXACTLY like Kokichi.

“Fuck, that’s a great cosplay.” Then Akira covered his mouth. Oops.

“Kokichi” looked very confused. “Cosplay? I’m a real person, uh…” He seemed to be deep in thought. “stranger-chan!” 

Then Akira thought,  _ Fuck it, I need to know where he got that cosplay. _ “You’re very in character, cosplayer-who-looks-and-sounds-exactly-like-Kokichi-Ouma. But seriously, where’d you get that cosplay? I need it.”

“Kokichi” looked repulsed. “Ew, I’m not from one of Tsumugi’s slutty animes. I’m a real person, stranger-chan!” The cosplayer then bust out Kokichi’s infamous crocodile tears. “HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! W-W-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” 

Akira was impressed. “You’re just like Kokichi. Impressive.”

The cosplayer then was taken aback. “Wait. How do you… know me?” His face turned stone cold. “Stranger-chan, were you watching my killing game? Wait… is… stranger-chan the mastermind…?”

It was at this point Akira began considering perhaps this was the real Kokichi Ouma, and some supernatural shit happened. “No, I’m not the mastermind. That’s  **Tsumugi** ,” Akira spat out angrily.

“So stranger-chan was watching me… and the mastermind was Shiro-chan...” Kokichi(?)’s face darkened considerably, making one of his signature scary faces.

Akira wasn’t even fazed. Instead, he thought,  _ Wait, what the fuck? Okay, the “this guy is the real Kokichi Ouma” theory is now a lot more plausible… somehow. _ “Okay, well, I need to test if you’re the REAL Kokichi Ouma. A lot of people cosplay as you, ya know? And before you ask, no. I’m not telling you anything right now.”

Kokichi seemed to search Akira’s face for any signs of a lie, but gave up after realizing Akira was telling the truth. “Okay, stranger-chan. I’ll play your stupid game.”

Akira sighed. “My name is Akira. Akira Tequi. Nice to meet you.”

Kokichi giggled. “Wow, you’re one of those talentless bitches, aren't cha?”

Akira stiffened. Then, he remembered.  _ Oh yeah. Kokichi doesn’t know SHSL talents don’t exist here.  _ “So, Ouma-kun…” Akira started, adding the oh so familiar honorific. “What’s your favorite food or beverage?”

“Obviously Panta. But I like sweet things and carbonated sodas, too! What about you, Tequi-chan?”

Akira dismissed Kokichi’s question with a wave of his hand. “Ouma-kun, what’s your least favorite food?”

“Pig feet. Ew, they’re disgusting. Why would anyone want to eat that Iruma-chan related shit?”

“You’re doing good so far. Now tell me something about yourself that no one else knows. And I already know about how you’re not the real mastermind, and everything related to that, so don’t answer that way.”

Kokichi looked scared for a split second, then answered with a shit-eating grin. “Now, why would I tell Tequila-chan that?”

“Tequila-chan– I swear to God. Listen Kokichi, look at me.” Akira stared into Kokichi’s soul, making a nightmare face of his own (he congratulated himself on being able to pull that off). “If you don’t answer the question, you’ll be locked in a jail or insane asylum after I call the police for you breaking and entering my home. You’ll never know anything about why you’re here.”

“Okay then, Tequi-chan. I’ll tell you. Something about myself that no one else knows for certain…” Kokichi whispered, “is that I blacked out right after Gonta’s execution, and I woke up here all alone, at 3 am.” Kokichi was shivering.

_ That seems too genuine to be fake. And it explains my game crash.  _ “Well, Kokichi Ouma, I have a lot to explain…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one's... kinda short.

Akira sighed deeply. There was a lot to explain, isn’t there? He then said, “Well, come with me. I’ll prepare a cup of tea.”  _ Goddamnit, he’s totally going to freak out. I really hope Kokichi doesn’t hate me after this… _

“Everything you know is a work of fiction called the Dangan Ronpa games. They are produced by Spike Chunsoft, a Japanese company. The games have been adapted for English and German releases. You have millions of fans around the world.”

Kokichi looked shocked for a second, but then he smugly smiled. “Okay, so should I believe you, Tequila-chan? What reason do I have to believe you?”

Akira sighed.  _ Since my version of V3 is forever broken (rest in pepperonis, I will miss you), I’ll have to call up Jako. Or as he likes to call himself, Jako the Blako. _ “Just sit tight, I’ll have to make a quick call.” Akira pressed Jako’s contact, and hit “call.” Jako picked up almost immediately. 

“Ohoho, what pleasure do I have to humor you at this… 3 am?” Jako grumbled from the other end. “Seriously, what the fuck? Do you need help completing the Love Across the Universe events again to get the maximum amount of hearts with your husbando? I thought you were done with that shit!”

Akira blushed, and then quickly denied it. “No, no, I need to borrow your copy of V3. My game crashed. Long story short, it’s broken.”

Jako sighed. “Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised. What is it with you and indefinitely ruining all the goddamn Dangan Ronpa games you play? I’ll come over in a sec, hide anything you need to hide.” Jako hung up.

Akira quickly motioned for Kokichi to scramble into his room, and Kokichi dashed out of sight. Akira walked down, and heard the doorbell ring.  _ Fast as always, Jacky boy. _

__ Jako held up the oh so familiar case. Akira took it. “Now, I’m assuming you want me to bail?” Akira nodded, and Jako left. 

Akira yelled, “It’s alright to come out!” Kokichi ran down into the living room, and stared at the case in Akira’s hand. The case with his face on it. The case with his official artwork on it. Akira took out the disc, and popped it into his PS4. Quickly loading a save file right before Kokichi’s BDA, Akira  [ allowed the scene to play out. ](https://youtu.be/c4tiwHaRkEE)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been fucking noticed, oh my god. I am so sorry for this super short chapter, I'm kinda running short on ideas and none of my writing is turning out good enough. But seriously, wow, I've been noticed by... quite a few people. Just wow, thank you.

Akira whispered quietly, “This is your body discovery announcement.” Kokichi’s eyes widened each second the video continued. Finally, when it zoomed in on his crushed body, Kokichi finally spoke.

“What the FUCK? Like, what in the actual fuck? I knew I was gonna die, but DAMN, what the fuck?” Akira nodded solemnly.

“Yeah, this shit’s kinda messed up. Anyway, I need to confirm one thing…” Akira leaned in closely to Kokichi. “Are you really that evil, Ouma-kun?”

Kokichi messed around with his hair. “Duh! I’m an evil supreme leader, dumbass! Of course I’m evil!” Akira nodded again, then quickly  [ reloaded another save file. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rB5BzSNcXbg) Kokichi stared on.

“Ughhhhhhhhh, Tequila-chan’s ALWAYS ruining everything!” Kokichi whined. But Akira saw the lie. (He had read too much fanfiction not to see it.) 

Akira mustered up his inner klutzy protagonist energy and shouted, “No, that’s wrong!” Kokichi giggled softly. “You’re lying, aren’t you? You just made yourself the villain, huh?” Kokichi smiled slightly, then made another nightmare face. 

“Tequila-chan knows  **nothing!** ” Kokichi smiles wider. “ **Do you know how fake those last words are? It was all a lie!** ”

Akira sighed. “Ouma-kun… that might work on the others, but not on me.”

Kokichi faltered for a moment, then just shrugged. “Yeah yeah, whatever. Think what you want. I’m  **still the supreme leader of evil** in the end.”

And that’s where they left off for a while. Akira silently staring at Kokichi, and Kokichi staring at Akira. Then, suddenly, the doorbell rang. And a very familiar voice rang through the house.

“Ah, hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Left you on a cliffhanger! Seriously, I started this chapter on the 22nd of September and ended it on October 3rd. I'm ashamed. Kudos and non-hate-related comments are always welcome! (I should establish a schedule soon...) This is Akira Tequi (tired of Kokichi's BS), out!
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> )3 :93/!'5 :83.
> 
> )8/ !-'3 8/ &958 97&-.
> 
> 94 '943 -,,74-53@6,
> 
> &9&8,)8 97'-.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I wonder who that mystery guy is? (HINT: LOOK AT THE TAGS!!1!1!!11)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took nine whole days to write. But hey, I uploaded it, didn't I? Anyway, hopefully I'll establish some kind of update time limit. Maybe once a week? Suggest some ideas.

Kokichi froze, and so did Akira.  _ Is that… no, it couldn’t be… _ Akira glanced at Kokichi, who simply shrugged in response. Slowly but surely, Akira made his way over to the door… and opened it to find exactly who he was expecting.

“SH-” Kokichi began. But then he realized his break in character, and immediately donned on a mask. “Aw, look, wittle baby Shwumwai nweeds swome hwelp fwom wittle old Kwokichi,” Kokichi teased.

Akira sighed, and waved Kokichi’s tease off. “Ignore him. Welcome to my house, Shuichi Saihara.”

Shuichi nervously fidgeted and reached for a non-existent hat (old habits die hard). When Shuichi realized he didn’t have his hat, he opted to ask a question instead. “How… wha… how do you know my name?”

Akira shrugged. “Reasons, Saihara-kun. Reasons. Also, can you explain the Chapter 6 trial to Ouma-kun? I don’t feel like doing it.”

Shuichi looked confused. “Chapter 6 trial…?”

Akira mentally facepalmed.  _ Akira, you dumbass, of course he doesn’t know what the Chapter 6 trial is! Shuichi refers to it as the final trial, there are no chapters from their perspective! _ “The final trial.”

Shuichi made his “taken aback” pose. “How do you know about that?!” But then his face darkened. “Were you… a viewer of Dangan Ronpa?”

Akira quickly refuted his statement. “No! That’s not it at all! It’s just-” Akira pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. “Look, I’ll explain all this complicated shit later, just explain what’s going on to Ouma-kun.”

Shuichi stared at him warily, but turned to Ouma and began explaining. “So, basicall-”

“I already told him about the whole ‘your entire existence is fiction’ shit, so you don’t have to do that,” Akira interrupted.

“O..... kay…. then….” Shuichi resumed his explanation, but skipped over the “your existence is fiction and the whole thing was a lie” bit. 

Meanwhile, Akira swore under his breath.  _ Fuck! I think the tea got shit on! Wait, no, I didn’t even put the kettle on the stove yet.  _ Akira sighed yet again, and decided to forego the idiotic tea in favor of some coffee. Specifically, black coffee.  _ Who drinks that shit apart from depressed, sleep-deprived teen emos (Shuichi Saihara), and caffeine addicted sluts (Miu Iruma)? Whatever. I’ll go prepare some from the coffee machine. _ Akira walked over to the coffee machine, putting some coffee beans in that little slot thingy, and selected his ideal options.  _ This drink is shit!~  _ Akira sing-songed in his head.

When the three coffees were finally ready, Akira set them down on the dining table where Kokichi was processing Shuichi’s long explanation, and Shuichi was staring at Akira in silence. “Uh, coffee’s ready.”

Kokichi looked at him with disgust and pushed the drink back towards him, spilling some of it on the table. Meanwhile, Shuichi had already picked up the scorching hot coffee and chugged it down like his life depended on it. Akira sighed and pushed the remaining two coffee cups towards Shuichi, who downed them in just under a minute.

“So… we have a lot to discuss, don’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! We finally introduced another main sidekick-character! In Chapter Four. But I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know the last ones were pretty short, so i tried my hardest to make this a little bit longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction discussion, anyone? No, just me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your friendly reminder that smut exists!
> 
> Ew.

Kokichi laughed. “Like fuck we do! I’m still comprehending all the stuff Shumai told me!”

Shuichi just cocked an eyebrow and responded, “That’s a lie, isn’t it?”

“Nope! Definitely not, my beloved detective! But that was a lie! Or was I lying about lying? Or was I lying from the beginning? Or were none of those lies?” Kokichi had a shit-eating grin on as Shuichi’s face slowly morphed from “it’s just Kokichi being Kokichi” to “what the fuck?”

Akira most definitely totally did not sigh in disappointment like an exasperated father taking care of two little gremlin children. No, he definitely didn’t do that. And Akira also totally didn’t look at Kokichi in extreme disapproval, and Kokichi definitely didn’t say “Sowwy daddy, I’ve bween a bwad bwoy” in his cheekiest uwu voice in response. That didn’t happen, so don’t even question it.

After Shuichi didn’t look at Kokichi in disgust and fear (I mean, who could blame him, the little gremlin’s uwu voice was terrifying in its own way, and it definitely didn’t help how Kokichi was totally not making the worst nightmare face Akira had ever seen), Akira decided to offer up the first topic of discussion. “Saihara-kun, what-” Akira was cut off by the way Shuichi was staring at him. Intensely. “Saihara-kun?”

Instead of poking Shuichi and alerting him of his state off in Dreamland, Akira stared right back and wondered what Shuichi was thinking of. Maybe Saihara-kun is thinking of me. I wonder what he’s thinking. Is Shuichi thinking about my black hair? Or my brown eyes? Or the freckles covering the bridge of my nose? I’d think Shucihi’s looking at something on my face, he seems to be analyzing it very intensely. Is he fantasizing about my skinny nose? That’d be kind of weird, but it wouldn’t be the first time.

Kokichi just looked at them, a bewildered expression on his face, before taking one cup of Shuichi’s half-finished scorching hot third coffee cup and splashing it on both of them.

“Agh!”

“AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!”

Kokichi giggled as Shuichi returned to attention, and Akira rapidly scrubbed his face. “OH YOU LITTLE FUCKING GREMLIN SHIT, I’M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE NISHISHIT!” Akira screeched, his voice cracking on more than one occasion. Kokichi froze for a second, “kill you” echoing inside his head. Akira’s voice slowly turned into Maki’s voice. Kill you, kill you, kill you, kill you. Kokichi just smiled it off, and “nishishi’d” some more.

Shuichi looked over at Kokichi, their eyes having a silent conversation about Kokichi’s okayness. Akira didn’t notice this, scrubbing at his face angrily. Damn it, Ouma-kun, I thought you weren’t gonna prank us this early into our meeting. Maybe I should read some more fanfiction. “Y’know what, after that little stunt Ouma-kun pulled, I don’t feel like discussing anything anymore. So you know what your punishment is, Ouma-kun?” Akira glared at Kokichi angrily. “I’m gonna recite important bits of your wiki page…”

Kokichi mock gasped in horror.

“To Saihara-kun. And you don’t even get to hear it, you dipshit.” Akira grabbed some duct tape in a small kitchen drawer, and dragged Kokichi to the guest room, taping the door shut, and locking it for good measure. Little shit knows how to lockpick. Akira remembered a bit too fondly for the situation. So this is the only way. Walking back, Akira began the recitation. (Yes, I just copy-pasted this from the wiki, shut up.)

“Okay, first things first: Let’s talk about ‘Pre-game Ouma-kun.’” Akira smiled mischievously. “This isn’t from the wiki. Actually, I just wanted to have a nice discussion without Ouma-kun’s childishness. But I’m pretty sure Ouma-kun used to be shy and anxious. Why he joined Dangan Ronpa, none of us know. But you weren’t a TV Show. In our world, the Dangan Ronpa series is a fictional series of visual novels and other media that took the world by storm.”

“So we’re still fictional…” Shuichi sighs. “Even then… doesn’t it seem kind of sick?”

“But… you were never real. You were just Japanese characters, in our world, anyway. And you bled Pepto-Bismol,” Akira half-lied. Well, technically lied. Whatever.

“Wh-What? What kind of people make a fictional visual novel series, and make the characters bleed Pepto-Bismol?” Shuichi looked just like his taken aback sprite.

“Nah, I’m just joking with ya! The blood only looked like Pepto-Bismol. I’m pretty sure it looks red to you. Uh, do you wanna test that, or…?” Akira pointed towards the knife block.

“E-Eh?” Shuichi made his “puzzled ahoge” expression. “N-No thanks, I’m good!” He laughed nervously.

Akira shrugged. “Fair enough. I wouldn’t wanna pull an Ouma-kun on ya and creep you the fuck out.” Ha, like I’d ever do that. Shuichi visibly relaxed.

“So… uh… what else is there to speak of?”

“Aha, welllll…” Akira rubbed the back of his neck. “I gotta say, there’s a lot of people who ship you and Ouma-kun.”

“Ship…?” Shuichi stared at him, very confused, but then his eyes lit up in realization, and his face turned tomato red. “Oh… OH… OH.” Shuichi pulled his shirt over his face, squeaking in embarrassment.

Akira smiled mischievously, leaning in, and whispering into Shuichi’s ear. “They wrote sex scenes with you and Ouma-kun.”

Shuichi somehow turned even redder, and yelped. He started quivering and shaking his head rapidly. “Why why why why why why why-”

Suddenly, Jako opened the door, making Akira’s head snap towards the door as Shuichi squeaked louder. I forgot that fucker had my keys. Ugh, it’s not my fault I trust Blackjack so much. “Hel...lo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO? Will Jako Blakka figure out this mystery?


	6. And so, the magic shit began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We aren't in Kansas anymore.
> 
> For those who thought this was gonna be some nice realistic fiction and slice of life shit, I tried. But fantasy is just so appealing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiatus is over! Celebrate! Haha!
> 
> Anyway, here's the first instance of magic shit in the story. Yes, there will be realistic slice of life bits, but there will also be a lot of action and fantasy, too. I'll start labeling the chapters from here on out.
> 
> Chapter label: mostly realistic, mentions of magic.  
> Warnings: mentions of guns.
> 
> If you don't like shit in the warnings, feel free to skip out on this chapter. (I'll also be updating the tags a bit. Hip hip hooray!)

“Why did you invite Rose into the house.” Jako just stared at Shuichi, unnerving him.

Slowly, Shuichi’s skin started returning to normal. “Wh-What do you mean? M-My name isn’t Rose…”

_ Oh shit, Blackjack thinks I invited ROSE to the house! _ “Um… I… didn’t?”  _ Damnit, that doesn’t convincing at all… _

“Oh yeah, like you know any OTHER Shuichi cosplayers. Damn it Akira, I thought I could trust you with existence privileges… but I guess not.” Jako tilted his head to the side.

Akira internally breathed a sigh of relief.  _ Thank the holy lords Blackjack isn’t in a bad mood. _ Meanwhile, Shuichi was panicking.

“Nononono please don’t kill Akira! He’s a nice person, y’know? H-He’s treated me well, s-so don’t kill him!” Shuichi sputtered out.

Jako looked very confused. “Rose, are you getting a little too into it… or…” He made a little cuckoo clock hand gesture.

Akira immediately covered Shuichi’s mouth and quietly hissed, “Shut the fuck up.” Then he released his hand, making the same gesture as Jako and mouthing “roleplay.”

“Ah. Well, I’ll leave you to it, Akira. Hopefully R-” Jako corrected himself. “SHUICHI doesn’t mess your house up.”

“Why would I-” Akira slapped a hand over Shuichi’s mouth.

“Hush child, you are mine now,” Akira whispered loudly. Jako giggled, and just left.

“Okay, bye! Good luck dealing with Rose when she gets back, Akira. I bet she’ll be all ‘HOW DARE YOU TRAP ME IN HERE’ or ‘WHY DIDN’T YOU UNDRESS ME?!’” Jako said in a goofy voice when imitating Rose.

Akira giggled. “Mkay, bye Blackjack! See you next 3 am!”

“It’s 3:45 am now,” Jako deadpanned. “But buh bye!” Jako left Akira’s house with a dramatic flourish, slamming the door elegantly as he pranced outside onto the driveway, leaving a puzzled Shuichi and a laughing Akira.

“Hahaha, oh man, he always manages to do that.” Suddenly, Akira and Shuichi heard a loud bang from the upstairs, and a loud declaration they couldn’t quite make out. They looked at each other comically, and both said the same thing at the same time.

“Oh no.”

Akira scrambled upstairs. “Nononono that little gremlin shithead better not have touched my flintlock pistol! That’s fuckin’ antique!”

Shuichi screamed. “Your WHAT?!”

Akira shrugged. “It’s complicated.” Then immediately rushed to stop Kokichi.

“Oh god oh no oh no ohnoohnoohno-” Shuichi began panicking.

Kokichi rushed out of the room, holding the flintlock pistol. “Hands up! I got a gun now!”

Shuichi immediately hit the deck and held his hands up, shaking like a leaf, while watching Akira. Instead of being a fucking coward like Shuichi, he slowly walked up to Kokichi, looked him in the eye, and asked very, very politely…

“Do you even know how to fire this thing?” Akira tapped the flintlock lightly.

“Of course, silly! Supreme leaders of evil like me fire guns all the time! Gotta weed out the enemy somehow, y’know?” Kokichi held the gun to his side, making a prideful stance.

“You’re holding it wrong,” Akira deadpanned.

That startled Kokichi a bit. “Ah- um-”

Akira just laughed a bit, took the gun out of Kokichi’s grasp, and fired it at his own palm. Shuichi screeched and Kokichi sat there, dumbfounded, and…

A small golden gear popped out of the gun, landing in Akira’s palm safely. Akira scoffed. “Idiots, do you really think I’d blast my own hand off?”

Shuichi gaped at the golden gear. “Wha- bu- how?”

Akira cleared his throat and did his best Himiko impression. “Maaaaaagic,” he said, waving his jazz hands. “In all seriousness, I have no idea. I just got it…” Akira searched for a phrase to replace with “pure magic.”  _ Um… oh yeah! _ “On an adventure.”  _ It technically isn’t wrong… _

“What the fuck.” Kokichi’s eyes were fixated on the golden gear, one hand eventually reaching out to touch it… but it was immediately slapped away.

“No don’t touch that.” Akira made a pointing motion, as if scolding Kokichi for his bad behavior. “Anyway, since you’re stuck here for the time being, we might as well integrate you into normal society. Well, as normal as society can be with me. So, off we go!” Akira laughed, and clutched the golden gear in a hand outstretched to the sky, Kokichi (fortunately) not being able to reach his height. “Oh, and you’ll probably have to change. Closet’s in the room Kokichi came out of.”

And so, the slightly (definitely) magical chronicles of Kokichi, Shuichi, and Akira began. And God knows that the world would’ve been in a very different state had Akira’s game not crashed way back when.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a bit of a spin-off series of this one called "Kokichi's Magical Adventures in AU-dimension-verse," so look out for that sometime in the future. It's basically Kokichi adventuring along with fandoms I'm obsessed with, so I don't accidentally integrate them into this story.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the long hiatus!


End file.
